


[Vid] Dial Me Up

by Purpleyin



Category: Hackers (1995)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2018, Gen, Subtitles Available, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Video: Downloadable, Video: Subtitled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Festivids 2018 vid for bingeling. Fandom Hackers, character vid for Ramon "Phantom Phreak" Sanchez.





	[Vid] Dial Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bingeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/gifts).



**Title:** Dial Me Up **  
**

**Fandom:** Hackers (1995) **  
**

**Music:** edited down version of **"**[Disconnected (56k Modem Dialup Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-jb3ZS4JOk)" by [LightUmbreon](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrXq3XaZSqwY65uLysBkKwA)

 **Length:** 1:30

 **Summary:** Character vid for Ramon "Phantom Phreak" Sanchez.

 

 **Notes:** It was tricky to vid for Phreak, so this isn't all that long but I hope I've managed to make something you can enjoy. Happy Festivids. :)

 **Password:** pyin

Also [here on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUqLldabn3g) with subtitles available.

Can watch with subtitles or download [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZSc_8KbaJcHjAjTsmIwGLaDgByfu0KXn) (95.8MB mp4) - subtitle file separate download [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1yjm6-78_xJ9is-2g6OjLTABFnqq2qX6a).

Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182585313235/title-dial-me-up-vidder-purpleyin-summary-made).

 


End file.
